Everytime we touch
by Nymphomaniatic
Summary: Everytime we touch i get this feeling. Kakashi & Sakura...read the rest. Songfic. Everytime we touch - Cascada


Title: Every time we touch

Pairing: Kakashi x Sakura

Summary: Every time they touch, some spark appears, and it's one that shouldn't

Word Count: 763

Haruno Sakura

**I still hear your voice  
when you sleep next to me  
**

Hatake Kakashi

**I still feel your touch  
in my dreams**

They were teammates, their relationship Friendly and Platonic.

**Forgive me my weakness  
but I don't know why  
**

Missions came and went, not much else happened until

**Without you it's hard to survive  
**

Sakura realized what she never thought would come true

And Kakashi gave into the feelings he never wanted

'**Cuz every time we touch,**

**I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly**

"Sakura…" Kakashi said unsure as his arm brushed Sakura's in a way that told her that he didn't want 'Just friends'

"Yes, Kaka-senpai?" Sakura asked with a knowing, and far from innocent look in her eyes

"Ah, well I wanted you to know…you did great in the mission we did last week…" He said with denial in his masculine voice

**Can't you hear my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

"Yeah, you too Kakashi…" She admitted dropping the usual suffix from his name, she knew what he wanted to say…but maybe he isn't ready. Sakura started walking away when Kakashi followed.

"Kakashi? Why are you following me? Your house is on the other side of the village, Baka!" She scolded him knowing it was half heartedly.

"Heh, yeah you see about that…" His voice trailed off as he struggled to say what he _really_ wanted to say

"What Kakashi? You are wasting my time…Heh god I'm starting to sound like Sasuke-teme" She said using the new suffix that she added to Sasuke's name now that she was way over him, and she loved…someone else.

"No, you could never be like that traitor!" Kakashi exclaimed

"Aww, worried about me Kaka-_senpai…_" She emphasized but little did she know that he was more worried for her than she could imagine.

**Your arms are my castle**

**Your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

"But if only you knew Sakura-_koi_" He said adding _love_ as a suffix to her name noting the fact that she was turning red either from anger or embarrassment.

"Heh, did you know Kakashi, I've dreaming about you?" She asked the masked ninja

"Did you know Sakura that without you I cannot survive?" He asked the Pink haired medic

"I've been watching you sleep, Sakura…I want to give you my heart, and it's there for you waiting" He told the Kunoichi when she didn't reply

"Yes, Kakashi I want it with all my heart, I want you arms to be my castle!" She exclaimed

**The good and the bad times**

**We've been through them all, **

**You make me rise, **

**When I fall**

**  
**"Well, all the times you helped me in missions, I knew you were going to be the one" She sighed as she moved into the Ninja's arms

"All the good and bad times we've been through them all, and I knew that if I was to protect you I must never tell you my feelin-"

"It's too late for that now Kakashi" She cut in and the ninja held her to his chest tighter

'**Cuz every time touch**

**I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly**

**Can't you hear my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

"Sakura I need you by my side…" Kakashi said as he lifted up his mask, slowly and painfully for Sakura,

She leaned up as Kakashi bent down but when their lips met, they knew words couldn't help them now

'**Cuz every time we touch**

**I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly**

**Can't you hear my heart beat, so**

**I can't let this go**

**I want you in my life**

It wasn't like any kiss Sakura or Kakashi had had before it wasn't gentle but it wasn't rough, it was perfect the moist lips below his and the perfect lips on hers were the only thing that mattered at that time and they didn't notice a crowd gathering and cheering them on, yeah they could get used to that

'**Cuz every time we touch,**

**I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly**

**Can't you hear my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**


End file.
